His Hypnotizing Fragrance
by Okuri Soji
Summary: hypnotizing fragrance, an indonesian MikuxLen Fanfic. Miku was blaming Len for his Hypnotizing fragrance, which made her lost all of her control whenever she smelled it. INDONESIAN LANGUAGES ALERT!
1. Dream vs Pain

**Mimpi**

_Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa melihatnya sedekat ini, melihatnya terlelap disebelahku. Rambut kuning-keemasannya yang terurai menutupi wajahnya, dan desah nafasnya bisa kudengar sedekat ini. Jika aku bermimpi, aku akan berdoa agar aku tak terbangun dan biarkan aku terus bisa melihat sosoknya sedekat ini. Namun jika ini kenyataan... apa mungkin ini semua kenyataan?_

Miku membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap pria berambut hitam disampingnya, pria yang tertidur lelap bagai bayi. "di-dimana aku?" Miku mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat kembali malam sebelumnya.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

...

10 menit kemudian...

'ke-kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? I-ini gawat! A-apa yang terjadi semalam? A-aku tak i-ingat apapun... ba-"

Miku mundur, mencoba menghindari gerak tubuh pria yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Pria itu mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula menghadap keatas, kini memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Miku. Miku panik. Badannya terus merapat kedinding, menarik erat selimut yang menutupi badannya yang tak tertutup sehelai kainpun.

**Rasa Sakit**

Len mengusap matanya, mencoba menghalangi terik matahari yang menyinari kepalanya.

Kepalaku...

_Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, dan dimana ini ? _

Len memiringkan kepalanya kearah dinding, menatap seorang gadis yang tampak takut menatapnya, Len tersenyum pahit.

_Ada gadis berambut hijau emerald tergerai panjang sedang menatapku, dan wanita itu tak berpakaian. Entah mengapa, wanita itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang... ya seseorang yang mampu membuatku menangis rindu jika mengingat wajahnya. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau halusinasi? Sepertinya hanya halusinasi, karena tak mungkin wanita itu bersamaku... dia sedang bersama dirinya..._

Len mencoba menegakan badannya, sambil meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya. "sepertinya seseorang baru saja memukulku dengan benda tumpul..."

Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, Len beranjak dari tempat tidur, mencoba meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak diatas kursi merah muda dipojok ruangan.

**Well, im trying my best to submit this indonesian fic. Im so sorry if i used some bad words, or words that doesn't even exist in Indonesian's vocabulary.**

**And i'm welcoming ur review. I'll thank everybody who can gim'me some critics. Every reviews are welcomed.**

**I'll continue this story though, but the story may change due to ur review :D**


	2. Misunderstanding, confidence & Fragrance

well, maybe this chapter will be as short as the previous one.

i'm really sorry, because if i made a longer chapter, the storiy may end faster.

so, please enjoy the story :)

remember; **I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID CHARACTERS :)**

[although deep inside my heart, i wanna own them badly *shot*]

* * *

**Salah Paham**

Len melebarkan pandangannya begitu ia memutar badannya menhadap jendela, seolah matanya ingin melompat keluar begitu melihat seorang wanita dengan mata berwarna biru aqua dan rambut hijau emerald berada diatas tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan mata berair. Hampir menangis.

"Mi-Miku... apa yang kau..."

Len mengelilingkan pandangannya, pikirannya mulai dibanjiri pertanyaan yang tak hentinya mengalir. Darahnya mulai mendetsir.

_Tun-tunggu dulu... Miku, dikamarku, tak berpakaian, matanya berair... Miku, dikamarku, tak berpakaian, matanya berair... mi- BAGAIMANA BISA?_

"Mi-Miku!"

"Ja-Jangan sentuh aku!" Miku berteriak histeris begitu melihat tangan Len bergerak kearahnya, mendekatinya, mencoba meraihnya.

"Hei! Ini semua salah paham! Bi-biar aku jelaskan!"

**Rasa Percaya**

_Len bangun dari tidurnya, dan ia menatapku... ia menatapku? Kenapa? Kenapa ia menatapku dengan pandangan seolah aku ini orang asing? Ke-kenapa tangannya mendekat...tidak! aku tak mau... aku tidak..._

"Ja-Jangan sentuh aku!" Miku berteriak histeris begitu melihat tangan Len bergerak kearahnya, mendekatinya, mencoba meraihnya

"Hei! Ini semua salah paham! Bi-biar aku jelaskan!"

Miku tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Bulir-bulir airmata membasahi pelupuk matanya, dan dibiarkannya menjatuhi pipinya. "Ja-Jangan sentuh aku... kumohon... jangan..." Miku menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang sejak tadi diremasnya, wajahnya memerah, menahan rasa marah dan malu yang berkemcamuk dalam pikirannya.

_Bagaimana bisa, Len bilang ini salah paham? Apakah ia salah membedakan aku dengan wanita lain?_

"De-dengan Miku, sebelumnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi ini semua salah paham... aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk me-melakukan semua ini, apalagi pada dirimu... aku tak"

"Kenapa...? Kenapa, kenapa kau bilang kau tak pernah bermaksud melakukannya padaku?"

"i-itu karena..." Len terdiam kaku. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dengan tangan terkepal. "Maafkan aku Miku, tapi percayalah padaku, ini semua hanya salah paham"

Len hanya diam, namun matanya mencari-cari telfon genggamnya yang tak ia temukan dimanapun.

**Parfum Tubuhnya**

"Aku mengerti, baiklah!"

Len menutup ponsel flipnya, menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

_Bahkan, saat aku bertanya pada Kaito, dia juga tak tahu kalau Miku bersamaku. Lalu kenapa Miku bisa berada dikamarku? Dan apa yang sudah kami lakukan semalam?_

"L-Len..."

Len menoleh, membuka kacamata baca yang semula menggantung dihidungnya lalu menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandinya. Miku Hatsune. Ia berdiri terpaku disana, menunggu respon selanjutnya dari pria yang tengah terkagum-kagum menatapnya. "y-ya?"

"bajuku..." ucapnya lirih. Tak berani menatap wajah Len, ia menunduk. Menatap jemari kakinya yang masih basah oleh air. "Baju?" Len mengerutkan dahinya.

"ah-maaf aku lupa bajumu... sebentar kuambilkan baju ganti yang baru"

Miku hanya diam, menatap punggung Len yang membelakanginya, mencari baju ganti yang pas untuknya. "a-aku ingin pulang..." gumamnya lirih, sambil menahan isak tangis yang tak sabar ingin membanjiri matanya.

"TIDAK!" Len mencegahnya, memeluk tubuhnya yang tertutup handuk basah dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Wajah Miku memerah, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Len, dan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

_LEN MEMELUKKU!_

Hening sejenak. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Miku menarik nafas panjang, lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Len.

_Parfum ini... sama seperti parfum yang dipakainya saat pertama kali kami bertemu, dan parfum inilah..._

Miku terdiam, ia mengeratkan kembali rangkulannya pada punggung Len, menarik kemeja pria itu dan menjerit tertahan saat Len mencium lehernya, mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding, dan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

* * *

**Im so sorry if i used some bad words, or words that doesn't even exist in Indonesian's vocabulary.**

**And i'm welcoming ur review. I'll thank everybody who can gim'me some critics. Every reviews are welcomed.**

**I'll continue this story though, but the story may change due to ur review :D**


	3. Night, Game & First Kiss

I am terribly sorry for the late updates

Well, im in the middle of exam and it ends on November

So, i hardly had not enough time to continue the story.

But dont be worry!

I'll continue the story as i finish the exam

Well, i wanna say thanks to Cecania Kuroshiyu [she reminded me to continue the story :') ]

remember; **I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID CHARACTERS :)**

**

* * *

**

**Malam**

Miku menarik nafas panjang sambil berjalan gontai menuju salah satu sofa dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia tersenyum pahit menatap wajah ceria teman-temannya yang terlihat tengah bernyanyi mengiringi lagu diruangan itu. Malam sebelumnya, Rin menelponnya, mengundangnya untuk datang ke acara reuni. Butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk memaksa Miku-pribadi yang benci keramaian-untuk ikut serta bersama mereka.

"Saudaraku, Len, akan hadir besok. Jangan buang kesempatan lagi, Miku! Kau sudah hampir 5 tahun tak bertemu dengan pangeran pujaanmu itu,kan?" Desak Rin saat menelpon Miku pada malam sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku tak termakan bujuk rayu, Rin..." Miku bergumam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. "Dan tak kusangka aku datang ke sebuah pesta karena ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Dan ia bahkan tak muncul..."

"Siapa?"

Miku terhenyak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya. Suara itu tak asing ditelinganya, terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang ia kenal dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

_Suara ini..._

_Aku tahu suara ini..._

Miku membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke sumber suara. Dan disanalah ia tercengang menatap seorang pria tinggi, dengan badan tegap dan rambut pirang keemasan yang menyala-nyala akibat sorotan lampu. Pria itu tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Lama tak jumpa, Miku"

**Permainan Raja**

_Ia terlihat cantik malam ini._

Dengan gaun malam berwarna putih dan manik hitam yang berkilauan. Rambut hijau emeraldnya tergerai panjang menutupi punggungnya, dan sebuah kalung dengan bandul perak dilehernya.

_Ia tak banyak berubah. Matanya, rambutnya, dan senyumannya. Masih sama seperti yang dulu sekali kulihat. Ia masih wanita yang sama dengan yang terakhir kulihat 5 tahun lalu. Miku._

"Ren, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Ya? Pendapat? Pendapat apa?"

"Kau tak memperhatikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?"

Ren menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu orang-orang apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya prihatin. "Tidak ada"

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya pikiran Ren sedang terganggu. Kita tak perlu menunggu jawabannya, kita akan main Permainan Raja!"

Kaito mendelik kearah Meiko, menatapnya cukup tajam. "Tadi kau bilang ingin bermain kartu, kenapa?"

Meiko tertawa, tanpa menggubris ucapan Kaito. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sejumlah chopstick berwarna merah membara dan ukiran angka dibagian kepalanya. Satu diantaranya memiliki ukiran berwarna emas. Meiko meraih sebuah gelas plastik dari atas meja, dan memasukan chopstick-chopstick itu secara terbalik. Ia mengguncangkannya sebentar lalu menyodorkannya ke tengah meja. "Ayo ambil!"

"Meiko tidak berubah, tetap sigap kapanpun bila kita merasa bosan" Luka tertawa pelan sambil menarik sebuah chopstick dari gelas yang dipegang Meiko, yang lain mengikuti.

"Semua sudah mengambilnya?" tanya Meiko sambil menyeringai. "Baiklah, Raja berikan perintah!"

Yang lain saling berpandangan, mencoba menerka-siapakah orang beruntung yang menjadi Raja-. Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat satu dibelakang mengangkat sumpit emasnya, ia tertawa senang melihat keterkejutan diwajah teman-temannya. "Aku ingin nomor 4 dan nomor 7..."

Gakupo menggaruk dagunya, "Untuk berciuman"

**Ciuman Pertama**

Miku seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, saat mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap chopsticknya. Angka 7 terukir disana...

Ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari siapa pemegang chopstick nomor 4. Namun tak satupun dari mereka menampakan sebuah keterkejutan diwajahnya. Hanya wajah riang Gakupo yang tengah menuang minuman ke gelasnya.

"Ayolah, Len! Setidaknya kita semua tahu kau adalah si nomor 4!"

Miku menoleh kesumber suara, mendapati Rinta sedang merangkul Len, pria itu meletakan sebuah chopstick berukirkan angka 4 diatas meja. "kuharap kau bukan si nomor 7, Rinta"

Rinta tertawa, ia mengangkat chopsticknya, "Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menciummu"

"Aku juga tidak..." Kaito terkikik pelan.

Meito dan Mikuo tertawa bersamaan. "Kami juga tidak, jangan kecewa, Len"

Len mendengus. "Jadi, siapa nomor 7?"

Len menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Diawali dengan gelengan kepala Meiko, Mikuo, Rinta, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Gumi, Haku, Luka, dan _Mi... Tunggu! Miku... ia tak menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya... menunduk?_

"Miku? Nomor 7?" Meito memekik tak percaya kearah Miku yang menundukan kepalanya. Dengan serta merta teman-teman yang lain menoleh, membuat Miku semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Bukankah ini bagus Len? Gakupo pilihanmu benar-benar tepat! Apa kau sudah merencanakannya?"

Gakupo mengibaskan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir lalat. "Aku hanya asal pilih..."

"tunggu apa lagi, Len? Permainan ini tak akan dihentikan hanya karena kau masih ragu untuk mencium Miku!"

Len terdiam, ia melirik kearah Miku.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ia bersedia jika aku menciumnya? Kenapa ia menunduk? Tunggu... dia mau kemana?_

"Miku! Tunggu dulu!"

* * *

**Im so sorry if i used some bad words, or words that doesn't even exist in Indonesian's vocabulary.**

**And i'm welcoming ur review. I'll thank everybody who can gim'me some critics. Every reviews are welcomed.**

**I'll continue this story though, but the story may change due to ur review :D**


	4. Truth, Promise & Drunk

**I'M BACK! **

**Finally after a long way of –mostly like- hell, which in this case, refers to Examination month.**

**Well, I haven't work on this chapter lately because I have to face school examination rite after I finished my Cambridge International Examination.**

**But please don't be sad [or not?]**

**I'm working on this fic again :D**

**And for those whose been asking me about the previous chapter: well yes it's flashback **

**Again, im telling you**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Kejujuran**

Len memegangi dadanya sambil mencoba menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berlari cukup jauh, siapa yang mengira Miku, gadis yang ia kenal tak pernah hadir saat jam pelajaran olahraga bias berlari secepat itu dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Len memandangi siluet wanita dihadapannya, wanita itu menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Miku, kenapa kau lari?"

Miku hanya diam, tak merespon. Len menggaruk lehernya canggung.

_Apa dia menangis? Kenapa? Seharusnya mala mini menjadi malam yang indah bagi kami berdua, atau setidaknya bagiku, tapi melihat dia menangis seperti ini…_

Len terdiam dalam benaknya.

_Oh, kumohon tidak. Tidak dengan apa yang kupikirkan… tidak mungkin dia membenciku, kan?_

"Miku…"

Len berjalan mendekati sosok miku yang kini berjongkok, membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Pria berambut kuning keemasan itu berjongkok, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "..Kau menangis?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Miku. Hal ini membuat Len semakin penasaran, alisnya berkerut.

"Miku, dengar! Aku.. aku minta maaf jika aku sudah berkata salah, atau mungkin aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menakutimu, atau mungkin sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu telah mengusikmu…"

Len menarik nafas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit dengan mata terpejam. _Mungkin inilah saatnya…_

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Kumohon jangan benci aku dan jangan lari lagi…"

_Ayo, Len! Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…_

"…aku… aku…" Len memejamkan matanya, merasa sulit untuk membiarkan sebuah kalimat terucap dari mulutnya. _Tuhan, kenapa lidah ini sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan…_

"Aku mencintaimu… Len"

**Janji**

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Kumohon jangan benci aku dan jangan lari lagi…"

_Tidak Len, aku sama sekali tak membencimu… Bahkan tak pernah terbersit akan membencimu, aku tak bisa membencimu bagaimanapun caranya…_

"…aku… aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu… Len" Miku mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Len menatap wajahnya yang basah akibat airmata, membiarkan pria berambut kuning emas itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku bahkan berpikir aku ini seorang maniak setiap kali aku bersikap aneh jika menyangkut dirimu, aku… aku mencintaimu Len, aku tak bisa berhenti dan sampai sekarang… walaupun 5 tahun sudah berlalu, perasaan itu… tak pernah sekalipun berubah… tak.. pernah…"

Miku menatap kedua mata Len yang terlihat masih dalam keterkejutan.

"dan kau tak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat tahu kau pindah ke Amerika, meneruskan studimu disana, meninggalkan aku …. Bahkan kau tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku… tak sekalipun… aku mendengar kabar darimu…"

"Kau curang, Len! Satu-satunya alasan aku membencimu… karena kau membuatku seperti ini, membuatku.. gila… tak karuan… "

Len melebarkan kedua tangannya, meraih tubuh Miku dan menariknya dalam pelukan, membiarkan gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Miku!"

"aku, aku berjanji… aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tak akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku tak akan membuatmu sedih lagi. Aku janji, Miku…"

Miku menutup matanya, tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Len. Membiarkan tangisnya tumpah di dada Len.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku… "

Len membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Miku dan membiarkan rasa nyaman menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

Sudah sejak lama ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, menanti sepanjang tahun menunggu entah kapan pastinya ia bisa memeluk gadis yang dicintainya, cinta pertamanya, gadis yang sudah mengacak-acak perasaannya.

Len tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus kedua mata biru milik Miku.

"aku mencintaimu Miku…" ucap Len pelan saat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir miku

**Mabuk**

Len melepaskan ciumannya saat beberapa saat, dan mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia tersenyum pelan sambil menncoba mengeringkan liur yang membasahi dagunya. "Kurasa sekarang aku seperti seorang pemakai obat-obatan…"

Len tertawa kecil sambil mendekati bibirnya sekali lagi ke arah bibir Miku, "Aku tak bisa berhenti menciummu, Miku"

Miku mencengkram kemeja Len saat merasakan lidah Len bergerak liar dalam mulutnya, menari-nari memainkan lidahnya. Miku memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Len menciumnya.

"Le…Len…" Ucap Miku terengah-engah saat mereka beristirahat, mencoba bernafas.

Len diam, menarik Miku dalam pelukannya dan menciumi leher wanita itu. Miku membalas pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya dipundak Len, merasakan segar aroma parfum pria itu.

"Len… perasaan apa ini?"

Len menatap Miku bingung.

"Kenapa… setiap aku mencium wangi tubuhmu… aku merasa seperti…" Miku menunduk, tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajahnya kini memerah, cukup jelas terlihat bagi Len untuk menebak apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu berdiri. "Ayo, Miku. Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu sakit karena angin malam"

"Ada apa, Rin?"

Rin menoleh ke arah suara berasal, suara itu milik seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang kini tengah tertawa sambil menuang minuman ke gelasnya. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kemana Len dan Miku. Mereka belum kembali sejak tadi…"

Rinta menepuk pundak wanita yang duduk disebelahnya, "Biarkan saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk meluapkan rasa rindu setelah 5 tahun berpisah"

"Mereka sudah dewasa, Rin. Biarkan saja, mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri" ucap Meiko menambahkan. Rin menghela nafas perlahan, ia tersenyum lalu meraih sebuah gelas dihadapannya. "Kurasa kalian benar. Aku bahkan lupa saudaraku sudah dewasa, tak lagi membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mendekati gadis yang dicintainya"

"Aku tak yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja…"

Semua mata tertuju pada Luka, gadis berambut pink itu terlihat khawatir menatap botol minuman kosong dihadapannya. "Len dalam keadaan mabuk" ucapnya lirih sambil menunjukan label botol kosong dengan kadar alcohol yang cukup tinggi tertera disana.

* * *

**Im so sorry if i used some bad words, or words that doesn't even exist in Indonesian's vocabulary.**

**And i'm welcoming ur review. I'll thank everybody who can gim'me some critics. Every reviews are welcomed.**

**I'll continue this story though, but the story may change due to ur review :D**


	5. The Last Confession

**Hello again dear, Readers**

**Well, as I finished my exam, I feel like my brain was in a 'sugar rush' mode to write**

**So, here are the updates :D**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**And please do not ever forget; I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID**

**

* * *

**

**Pernyataan Cinta Terakhir**

Len menarik nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya menyentuh keningnya, menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Kedua mata hijau Len menatap kosong ke arah lantai, pikirannya menerawang.

_Aku ingat semuanya…_

Len meremas sprei tempat tidur yang terlihat lusuh dan berantakan, kedua matanya membelalak seolah ingin melompat keluar dan nafasnya menderu. Semuanya…

_Aku mabuk malam itu, setelah itu aku mengejar Miku, lalu aku menciumnya…_

Len menyentuh bibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya, merabanya sambil menunduk.

_Aku…menciumnya…?_

Segelintir rasa senang menyelimuti pria berambut kuning emas itu, seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya, namun kembali memudar. Ia menggeleng keras, mencoba menyingkirkan segala bentuk perasaan bahagia yang menjalari tubuhnya.

_Lalu, aku mengajaknya pulang, pulang kesini, ke apartemenku… dan… dan semuanya terjadi…_

"Len…."

Len menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya, terlihat sangat berantakan dengan bercak darah di salah satu sisinya. Bukti bahwa semalam, ia telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Miku, sebagai seorang wanita.

"Len…."

Len tersentak kaget, menoleh kearah seorang wanita yang menatapnya takut. Wanita itu memakai sebuah kemeja biru yang tampak besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Wanita itu tampak gemetar, tampak menanti kepastian dari pria yang telah menidurinya semalam. Len menelan ludahnya, merasakan rasa sakit didadanya saat mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya, wanita berambut biru aqua yang merupakan cinta pertamanya sejak masa sekolah dulu.

"Y-Ya?"

Len mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita dihadapannya, menatap wajahnya membuat perasaan Len semakin berkecamuk, hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik jika mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada wanita itu. "Ah, Kau pasti lapar…" Ucap Len pelan sambil berjalan kearah pintu, tanpa menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu-"

Len menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sesuatu menahannya, menahan langkah kakinya dan membuatnya terpaku didepan pintu kamarnya. Sesuatu itu kemudian menempel pada punggungnya, dan kedua tangan melingkari tubuhnya, mengikatnya erat seolah tak ingin ia pergi.

"A-aku, Aku mencintaimu, Len!"

"Mi-Miku..."

"Kumohon, katakan kalau semua yang Len katakan semalam bukan sekedar bualan..."

Len terlihat bingung, ia masih tak berani menatap wajah wanita itu.

_Apa? Apa yang kukatakan semalam? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?_

"Len, kau bilang kau akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi-"

Miku tak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia terlihat ragu dengan sejumlah kata yang mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya. Ia tak yakin, ia merasa takut kalau saja apa yang dikatakan Len semalam adalah bualan belaka, hanya seuntaian kata yang diucapkan agar ia merasa senang. Miku takut untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Len tak menggubris, tidak pula bertanya.

kesunyian melanda mereka, dan seisi kamar. detak jantung dan dentingan jarum jam-pun tak lagi terdengar. keduanya terlalu sibuk dalam benak dan pikiran mereka masing=masing.

"Miku..." Len akhirnya mencoba membelah kesunyian. ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menarik nafas dan membuangnya. ia tersenyum pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Miku melepas rangkulannya, menatap bingung pada lelaki yang berbalik arah menatapnya dan memberinya senyuman hangat. pria itu meraih bahu Miku, lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Miku. "Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar konyol dan sangat mendadak..."

Len mengangkat kepalanya, berdiri tegap menghadap Miku masih dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya.

_Aku tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal ini secepat ini, dan bukan dalam kondisi seperti yang kuharapkan._

_tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..._

_untuk menebus semua yang telah kuperbuat padanya..._

_aku telah menyakitinya,_

_membuatnya menangis,_

_mencuri hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya,_

_mengecewakannya,_

_dan membuatnya bersedih,_

_sebagai lelaki aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kuperbuat,_

_aku tak akan mundur,_

_aku yakin pilihan inilah yang terbaik untuknya,_

_dan untukku juga..._

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
